Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning
by Khitoutsu Hikutsa
Summary: rated mostly for language, attempted murder, and another psychopath yami. Pegasus haters welcome! (hinthint)
1. Enter Kaido, the Hiryuu Bandit

Author Note: This is the evil Senselessness, rewritten to be fanfiction. net friendly. For the time being, this is the focus of my obsessions. Senselessness will stay just as funny as ever, and even get funnier. I'm rewritting and fixing problems for a while, and I'm home-schooled now ! Warning: if you didn't like where Senselessness was going, with the tournament and the evil cards, then you sure as hell won't like where this is going! Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, just Kaido Seiyousa and all her weird aliases.

* * *

_**Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning by K. Hikutsa**_

_**Chapter One: Enter Kaido, the Hiryuu Bandit**_

(Kaido P.O.V.)

I jumped from the tree branch I was sitting on to a windowsill, the room beyond the window dark and silent. _It's the middle of the night, with any luck they're all asleep. No security to call the cops means no one to stop me, and that means I get my pay-off!_ I thought, nearly losing my balance. Fishing around in my pocket, I found a Duel Monsters card and worked the lock of the window open. _This is so much easier with Duel Monsters cards, poker cards are just too thick and shattering windows make noise. Ironic that Pegasus brought on his own demise, isn't it?_ Once I had the window open I slipped inside, glad that my eyes were constantly used to the dark. Looking around, I discovered that I was in a spare room and probably had a lot of searching to do before daybreak. Jamming the lock on the window with the card I'd used to open it, I walked over to the door to find it locked. Shrugging, I pulled another card out of my pocket and began to pick the lock. I was rewarded with a soft click, and the fact that there was secrurity awake. "What was that?"

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, hiding behind the door when it swung open. Kicking the door closed, the guard was dead before fright even kicked in. Brushing my icy silver colored bangs out of my face, I opened the door and kicked another guard down a flight of stairs. The sound told me he'd survived the fall, so I just shrugged and continued on my search. _The doors are all bound to be locked, so I'll have to pick a lot of locks. This is definately not my night, is it?_ After doging the rest of security and killing two of them, i found the most heavily guarded room in the house. _Hm, must be his room. Now, how to get past those guards without leaving the Millennium Blade behind again._ I stepped into view and whistled to get heir attention, watching their faces go from bored to angry.

"Who the hell're you, kid?" "Hm, you must be Croquet. We've met before, don't you remember me?" "Get out, no one's killing Mr. Pegasus today." "You act as if I'm giving you a choice, Croquet. You of all people should know how fast I am, and with the Millennium Blade I'm invincible. Besides, the faster you move the better chance you have of me letting you live." "She's blufing, you idiots! Kaido couldn't kill a weed, let alone a person." "That's not what they're saying." I gestered over my shoulder with my sword, giving the floor to the newest additions to the Dark Knights. "Oh crap, we're done for!" "Nope, I'm gonna make you a deal. If you move now, I'll let you live instead of turning you into zombies like them." "Never!" "That's too bad! That's your problem, old man." I snapped my fingers and my zombie men attacked, bringing them all down quickly. Croquet survived, so I called the Dark Knights off and but a boot to his head. As long as he was out of it, I didn't have the cops to worry about.

"Hm, I need new security if you can get by them that fast. Don't bother trying, the police should be here any time Kaido." "As if I care, Pegasus. I can have you dead and me gone by the time they get here, because the only way here is around the Dark Knights. And they're impossible to kill since they're, you know, already dead." I drew my sword and heard a gun click from the door, I guess the cops were faster than I thought. Placing the sharp edge of the blade against Pegasus' throat, I turned it into a stand off. "You wouldn't dare play my game, cause this could get dangerous. Or even deadly, officer." I snapped my fingers again and ran for it, letting the Dark Knights finish off the cops. _I'll come back tomorrow, maybe he'll be less paranoid then. Kaiba's not going to be too happy though, I was supossed to finish this tonight._

_**2:30 am; Kaiba Corp. Main Office**_

"WHAT?!?" "Hey Kaiba, chill out. I goofed in thinking that he didn't hear anything, this is totally my fault." "Damn right it's your fault, Seiyousa! Some bandit you are, can't even pull of a simple murder!" "Now that's going a little far, Kaiba! If you're so goddamn confident in my skills, why don't you kill him yourself?" "Because, I believe he has something you want. As do I, for that matter. Pegasus has access to who has the rest of the Millennium Items, and I've got cash to pay you for this." "This is true, and don't we have school in the morning?" "True, now go. I'll see you later, Seiyousa."

"Later, Kaiba." I took a running leap out of the open window, landing on an outcropping of rock and taking a dive into the water. Once I got home, I quickly changed clothes and took a nap. Waking up around 6, I started getting ready for school. _Domino High, according to Marik there's two Millennium Items here. The Puzzle and The Ring, so I can win them both today._

_**2:30 pm; Domino High: Study Hall**_

"Anyone else wanna duel Satoshin, she's pretty good." Kaiba said as I sat there, shuffling my cards in case there was another opponent. I'd won 99 games in a row already, and was ready to make it 100. "How about you, mutt? Or you Yugi, do you think you can defeat pathetic little Satoshin?" "I heard that, Kaiba." "Shut it, Sato! So whaddya say, Yugi? Duel Sato, she might have something one of you is interested in."

"Like what, Kaiba?" A white haired boy with the aura of a Millennium Item said, catching my attention. "The only thing I'm interested in are Millennium Items, so unless sh- HOLY SHIT!" The boy said, staring at the Millennium Blade in my hand. That caught another boy's attention too, this one wearing the Millennium Puzzle. I put my sword back in the Shadow Realm, smirking at the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. "Take her out pharoah, that Blade could be a valuable asset!"

"Alright, I'll duel! But if you lose, your soul belongs to the Shadow Realm!" The short ones voice got deeper, and he got a little taller, too. **_Damn that pharoah to hell and back, you'd better not lose Kaido. _Of course not, Raikuru. I've just won 99 games in a row, what makes you think I can't win one more? _Hm, your right. Let me duel this one though, I have a score to settle with our pharoah friend. _As you wish, Raikuru. Just make sure YOU don't lose, I can't afford to drag your as out of the Shadow Reealm again. **The link went dead with that as my yami took over, scowling at the pharoah. "Long time, no see Atemu. D'you remember me, or must I beat it into you?" "Shit! You'll be the one losing Raikuru, I've never lost to you! And I don't plan on it!" "Your problem, Atemu." "LET'S DUEL!"

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Author Note: So, yes? No? Maybe? You tell me, and I'll post more. I like the way this story is going to turn out, but some people might not. Lemme know, and as always: Flames more than welcome! Ja ne!


	2. The Duel

_**Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning by K. Hikutsa**_

_**Chapter Two: The Duel**_

(Raikuru P.O.V.)

"LET'S DUEL!" The Shadow Realm erupted around us, thanks to the Millennium Ring. Bakura seemed anxious to see this duel fought out, must of thought he could beat me after I defeated Atemu. Kaiba pulled two Duel Disks out of his suitcase, handing one to each duelist and stepping out of the way. Having been given a crash course in the Duel Disk yesterday, I wasn't worried about losing. (A/N: i'm not too sure about all the cards in yugi's deck, but i have a player's guide so i can construct yugi a new deck. any card u don't recognize, there's nothing i can do about that.) "I play Soul Tiger in defense mode, and two cards face down! That ends my turn, assassin!"

"I play Kuriboh in defense mode and activate Jar of Greed, I guess." I drew two cards from my deck, my 'poker face' as Kaiba called it staying perfectly intact. No smile, no frown, just a perfectly neutral face. "I end my turn with that, Pharoah!"

"I play Twin-Headed Behemoth, and attack your Kuriboh!" "Ooo, I'm shaking in my boots Pharoah!" "And I end my turn!" "Bad call, cause I activate Black Luster Ritual! Sacrificing Rare Metal Dragon and Mysterious Puppeteer from my hand to summon the Black Luster Soldier, and shall end my turn with that." **_We're winning, Kaido. _I've noticed, and here I thought he was a good duelist. _He was, back in the day when he ad power. Now, he's just a mere shadow of his former duelist._ Ooo, he looks mad. I guess the Black Luster Soldier is too much for him, Yami. _Must be, aibou._**

"I sacrifice my two monsters to play Invader of Darkness in defense mode, and activate Swords of Revealing Light! I end my turn with that, murderer!" "Must you be such an idiot, Atemu? I play Malevolent Nuzzler, increasing my Soldier's attack points by 700. Even though I can't attack, I know damn good and well that you have nothing in your deck strong enough to defeat it now! Except maybe Slifer, but I have a way around that. I also play Pyramid of Light, stopping Slifer from being summoned! Your move." "I play Card Destruction, and play Koumori Dragon in attack mode! It's your turn, Raikuru."

"Run out of insults, or are you afraid of scaring your poor little hikari's mind? That's pathetic, Pharoah! I play Monster Reborn, reviving my Dark Magician from the graveyard in attack mode! I also play my own Koumori Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!" "I play Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode, and another card face down! That ends my turn."

Pharoah Atemu: 4000 / Raikuru: 3200

"I play Wolf Axwielder in attack mode, sacrificing it and Koumori Dragon to summon my other Dark Magician! Since I don't have anymore cards in my hand, I guess that ends my turn!" **Good job Raikuru, just trust me on this one! The next card is the one you need, and you can attack next turn. _Glad you're keeping track up there, cause I sure as hell ain't! _That's why I'm here, Raikuru! Now pay attention, he's going to sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse to summon something stronger. I can feel it.** "I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, and I end my turn!" "Damn, little aibou's feeling was right. Oh well, guess what I have in store for you Atemu! I sacrifice my Magicians to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic in attack mode, and launch a full scake attack on your monsters!" (A/N: let's rcap on who has what now, shall we?)

Pharoah Atemu: Invader of Darkness 2900/2500 Dark Magician Girl 2600/1700 3 cards face-down in magic/trap zone

Raikuru: Black Luster SoldierMalevolent Nuzzler 3700/2500 Sorcerer of Dark Magic 3200/2800 Pyramid of Light

I.o.D. cancels SoDM out, and BLS takes 1100 life points and sends them to the graveyard with DMG

Pharoah Atemu: 2900 / Raikuru: 3200

" I play Protector of the Sanctuary in defense mode, and end my turn!" "This won't take much longer, I play Mystic Plasma Zone which increases my Sorcerer's attack power by 500 points! It's defense is lower, but it's attack is now the same as Black Luster Soldier's! And just for the fuck of it, I attack with Black Luster Soldier! Your turn, and your Protector is gone!" "I play Yomi Ship in defense mode and end my turn!" "Yawn! I play Vampire Orchis and attack your Yomi Ship, destroying both monsters! I also attack with the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, winning the duel!" With that, the Shadow Realm vanished and a defeated Atemu fell to his knees. The room had fallen silent since the duel began, the shock of seeing the Shadow Realm materialize before them must of scared them more than I thought. I let aibou take over again, settling in for a long nap.

(Kaido P.O.V.)

"You know, I could just take your Millennium Puzzle from you now. Seeing as I won it fair and square and all, Pharoah. In fact, Yami advises me to. I'd be one item closer to my goal if I took it, but I think I'll let you keep it for now. Yami doesn't like this idea, but since when does she agree with anything I do?" The bell rang a second later, signaling the end of school. I picked up my bag, handed Kaiba his Duel Disk, and walked out the door; stuffing my cards into my back pocket. Once I got home, I was met with the sharp smell combination of alcohol, blood, and piss. "Why does it smell like Kaiba's dog in here?!"

"Uh, cause Kaiba's dog is here. Kaiba himself is here, too. Says the two of you need to talk, or somethin' like that." Yeiyu, one of the bandits I lived with, said; gestering over his shoulder and jumping out of the way before Kaiba's dog Cerebrus barreled into him. The giant mutt then barreled into me, knocking me back out the door. "In your face, Kaido!"

"Get the FUCK off of me, Cerebrus!" Kaiba came out and pulled his dog off of me, sending it out to the backyard and helping me up. "So what brings you here, Kaiba? Do you want to bitch at me some more about failing at bringing Pegasus down, or are you just here for no reason?"

"No real reason, I just want to know how much longer the job I gave you would take to compleate. And Cerebrus got out, so I had to come find him." "It might take a while if the cops keep showing up, and I can't try on consecutive nights. It'll be at least a week before I can even try again, let alone take him out." "Haven't you ever heard of a gun, namely a sniper rifle?" "My pride rests with my sword, as does my skill. In other words, I can't shoot for shit!" "That's probably true, but I need this done soon. The faster you take his sorry ass out, the faster you get your money and get out of my sight!" "Don't worry, I'll get him eventually. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm missing my shows!" "AH! I forgot! C'mon Cerebrus, I'll bet I didn't even set the VCR!" Kaiba and his mutt ran home, and I ran upstairs to find Marik leaning against the wall in my room.

"What the hell a-" Marik cut me off with a kiss, forcing me backwads until I fell over my bed. Later that night, we were sitting awake watching the late night news.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Enter Mystic, the Other Kaiba

_**Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning by Khitoutsu Hikutsa**_

_**Chapter Three: Enter Mystic, the Other Kaiba**_

(Kaido P.O.V.)

"The Hiryuu Bandit has finally come to Domino City, bringing with her the terror she has induced in other countries." It was the middle of the night, me and Marik were still awake watching the news. I had come to Domino from Egypt because of a phone call from Seto, and I was ready for a chance to go off at Pegasus. I would of killed him for free, but getting cash for something I wanted to do and acting reluctant had it's rewards. Marik had come to Domino to 'congradulate' me, I had a pocketful of cash, and Pegasus was scared shitless. And what's more, I was on the news! "Mr. Maximillion Pegasus is her target, seeing as almost all of his security was wipped out by Kaido. When asked for a comment, Mr. Pegasus had this to say:

'"I don't understand why she wants to hurt little old me, I don't have anything she would want. She's after the Millennium Items, and I lost my Millennium Eye after my Duelist Kingdom tournament ended." Pegasus put on a mock confused face, fooling everyone but me and Marik. "Even I'm fuzzy on the details of what happened, I hit my head so hard and all. The only person I can think of that might want me out of the way, aside from those hunting the Millennium Items, is Seto Kaiba. But the idea of him hiring an asassin is rediculous, he's more of a 'take-care-of-his-own-dirty-work' kind of buisness man. Those siblings of his, maybe. But Kaiba-boy himself, I severly doubt it."'

"If you have any information about the Hiryuu Bandit, you are urged to call the Domino Police Department. In othe-" I turned the TV off and got up, pulling a pair of shorts on under my night shirt and heading toward the door.

"Where ya goin', the news report wasn't that bad was it?" "No, I'm gonna go raid the fridge for a beer. Want one?" "No, Ishizu's pissed off enough at me for the time being. I'll take a soda if there's any down there, though." "There's always pop in this house, usually have to hunt it down though. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, feel free to come down looking for me." I walked downstairs and heard a knock on the door, winding up talking to Mystic Kaiba. "Why are you here, Mystic?"

"Seto is absolutely pissed, he wants to talk to you and Marik right now. Speaking of which, where is he?" "Upstairs, I just came down here for a beer. Why is Kaiba so mad, did he see the newscast?" "Oh yeah, we watched the rest of it on the way over here. Go wake Marik up, or Seto's gonna go off on you guys."

"What about me?" "Come on Marik, we're going to Kaiba's." "But I'm in my -" "Boxers? Yes, I know that. And they suit you, I don't think you've ever looked sexier. Now move!" I began pushing Marik out the door, ignoring his protests. "Isn't this illegal?" "Yes, but so is attempted murder and engaging in sexual acts in a public area. You've done both of those things, now move if you don't want me to call Ishizu." "You wouldn't!" "Try me!" "Nevermind."

"Winged Dragon-Ra boxers? How cute is that?" Mystic said, shoving me and Marik in the back of a limo. She jumped in after us and slamed the door, helping untangle the pile everyone had wound up in. "Um, sorry Seto. I guess it's a bit chilly out there after all. Alright, now whose foot do I have a hold of?"

"Mine." Kaiba said, trying his damnedest to get free. After about ten minutes, everyone was sitting around rubbing various bruises and scraches. "What was that all about, Mystic?"

"I said I'm sorry Seto, but no one other than us idiots is up at 12:30 in the morning. With Marik's complaining and the fact that it's cold out there, we'd wake everybody up." "And whose fault is it that I'm complaining about being drug out of a house in my boxers, woman!?!" "Well, technically Seto's. Does this guy have to drive so fast, we're almost home. It's a 30 minute drive, and it's only been 12. Oh well, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Mystic. Is Pizza Hut open this late, or are we stuck with my pathetic cooking?" "Hopefully there's a Pizza Hut open this late, or Taco Bell, or Wendy's or something like that." (A/N: do any of those places exist in japan? oh well, they do now!) "Wendy's sounds good, but they don't deliver and I'm not coming back out here. It's either pizza or my cooking, which will it be?" We all exchanged a look then said to Kaiba: "Pizza."

"So, is there a such thing as booz in your fridge, or am I stuck going to the carry-out?" "My house always has alcohol, you know that." "Can I raid your fridge then, since I didn't get a chance to raid mine?" "Whatever." "Thanks." Everyone piled back out of the limo, shivering before they got inside. "Damn, why is it this cold in October? It's supossed to be fall, why does it feel more like winter." "Who knows? Did you see the news report about you, Seiyousa?" "Yes Kaiba, I saw the news report. What about it?" "My name was mentioned, runt. Why is that, did you say something about me?" "No, Pegasus must of peiced it together. I'm older than most of the other people with Millennium Items, so I'm not taking orders from them. And no one but us knows I have my own personal reasons for wanting Pegasus dead, since you guys don't even know what my reasons are."

Kaiba called Pizza Hut and went to get Marik a pair of pants to put on, sitting around for a while afterwards downing beers. I just shrugged and joined him, passing out on the couch an hour later.

_**Domino High; Lunch Hour**_

"What're we doing in algebra today, Mystic." Yugi asked, sitting with me, Mystic and Marik. (A/N: try saying that five times fast.) The rest of the gang joined us shortly afterwards, not too happy to see me. "Hi there, um... I forgot your name." He said to me, making me think for a minute. **_Kaiba said your name was Satoshin. _Thanks Yami.**

"My name's Satoshin, but most people call me Sato. About yesterday, I wanna apologize. Yami isn't exactly the nicest of people, and she seems to have a history with Pharoah Atemu." I said, laughing at the embarrassment pouring through my mental link. "That was a good duel yesterday, Yugi."

"Thanks, but is that yami of yours always that much of a psychopath?" "Forget the psychopathic yami's, did you guys see the news paper this morning?" "No, why Ryou?" "Look at this, I cut it out of the paper this morning when dad was done with it." Ryou set a news paper clipping on the lunch table. "Uh, Ryou? What's this say?" "Crap, I forgot! Anyone still carrying their notebook with them, I'll rewrite it... Again." "Whaddya mean 'again'?" "I had to rewrite it for dad, it was in kanji and the only things he can read are plain English and Egyptian Heiroglyphs." "Oh, in that case here ya go." Yugi handed Ryou a notebook and pencil, Ryou beginning to rewrite the clipping. I'd been glancing through it while they were talking, but only recognized my name and the word asassins. After a few minutes, Ryou sat the paper out for us to see.

_'It has been reported that the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba Himself has hired the well known asassins, Kaido Seiyousa, and Marik Ishtar, to take down his long time rival Maximillion Pegasus. It has also been reported that Kaiba's younger sister, Mystic Kaiba has joined the infamous couple in there quest to take Pegasus out. Local athorities are searching the city for the murderous trio, and have sworn to bring them to justice as quickly as possible. We will continue this report as more details are known. Untill then, all citizens should stay inside and keep their doors locked at all times.'_

"It's about the Hiryuu Bandit, I saw a lot of this stuff on the news this morning. My mom said that Kaido became a bandit when she was five, and even had a Millennium Item. Just like the one Satoshin had yesterday, I think it's called the Millennium Blade." I nodded at Téa's remark, swallowing the 'Kool-Aid' I had in my water bottle. "So if the Hiryuu Bandit had the Millennium Blade then, how do you have it now?" That got everyone's attention, even Yami was interested to see how I got myself out of this one.

"Kaido Seiyousa is my cousin, she told me to keep an eye on the Blade for her while she was away. I don't know where she went, but they said she's in Domino now. That's why I came here, hoping that I could find her and give her the Millennium Blade back. And her yami, she's been getting on my nerves a lot lately." **_HEY! _Shut up Yami, I'm kidding! I had to come up with something at least half-believable, or they'd get suspicious! Do you wanna go back to jail or something?! _No, not really. _Then shut it! **"I'm sorry, did you say something Mystic?"

"Yeah, Seto has been glaring daggers at his laptop since he sat down. He hasn't eaten either, and you remember what he did last night when he got home." I nodded and glanced over at Kaiba, wondering why he was so pissed. "I'm gonna go see if he's okay, I'll be right back. Keep Joey away from my lunch, alright?"

"Sure, lemme know what's up." I said, an idea already forming in my mind. I downed another gulp of my water bottles' content, hoping I'd watered it down enough to where the smell wasn't noticable. Having a bottleful of whiskey in school was nerve- racking enough, I'd be toast if some one found out about it. "So what's up with your brother, Mystic?" "Man, I still find it hard ta believe we're all friends with a Kaiba."

"Seto doesn't always act like he does at school, he just get's frustrated easily. And it turns out that Pegasus is pulling another tournament outta his ass, and you hafta compeat if you get an invite. So in other words, start check both your email and snail mail for a letter from Industrial Illusions." I cringed at the thought of having to compeat in a tournament, especially if Pegasus was holding it. I was bound to get an invite, and the place would probably be swarming with cops. Damn, life just went from bad to worse.

_**After School; Domino Cemetary**_

_I'm sorry dad, I let you down that day. Mom died because I couldn't kill them fast enough, it was all my fault! I'm sorry I let you die mom, I guess I am worthless. I swore to avenge you though, no matter how many people I had to slaughter to do it. The police don't scare me any more than they scared you, dad. Your murders won't be in vain, I swear you this._ "I love you, mom and dad." I whispered, draining the rest of my whiskey.

"How cute, it does have a soft side." "Who the fuck are you, naive?" "I am Bakura, one would think you'd recognize me Raikuru. After everything we've been through together, you don't recognize your own lover?" I listen through the link at the conversation taking place between mine and Ryou's yami's, confused as hell over everything. _Lover? I thought Raikuru was with the Pharoah 5,000 years ago, but apparently I was wrong._

_**TBC...**_

* * *

Author Note: Okay, long chapter. Yes, Kaido is revealing her softer side here. It's called foreshadowing, every good horror story has it. YAY! I got a whole two reviewers! Four reviews, but only two reviewers. Nevermind, on to the review responses!

**VeryShortMidget:** you didn't ask a dumb question, i just didn't specify. yes, kaido and seiyousa are the same person. as the news broadcast said, kaido's full name is 'kaido hiryuu seiyousa'. and yes, kaido and marik were gittin 'er dun! um, don't ask about that. i am very weird, but you know that since you read senselessness.

**Mystic S Kaiba: **you tell your brother to calm down, i ain't telling him nothing! the gory parts won't be forgotten, they just aren't here yet. and you do realize that 'detail' will get me grounded, right? i told you this in an email, but the detail is in a story called CutScenes. i'll email you a link when i get the kaido/ marik stuff posted, that sound cool?

Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I hope to see you reviewing this chapter!


	4. Another Failure

_**Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning by Khitoutsu Hikutsa**_

_**Chapter Four: Another Failiure**_

(Kaido P.O.V)

* * *

**Yami, this is all well and good, but... We gotta go! _Shut up, hikari! I'm having an argument here! _Bite me, yami! It's my body, and my body has a Pegasus to slaughter! _Why didn't you say so?! _Your sorry ass can stay here, me and Mystic can handle Pegasus by ourselves. _Whatever. _**I regained control over my body, booting Yami out so she could materialize her own. "Bye Yami, bye Bakura!" I shouted as I ran off, jumping over tombstones as I ran. Mystic caught up with me before I got to the shore, Marik following slightly behind panting slightly. "Hi guys, you ready to kill Pegafag?"

"Lilliana calls him Maxi Pad, but Pegafag sounds good, too." "Lilliana? Oh, you mean Seto's girlfriend?" "Yeah, she's Pegasus's neice. Didn't you know that?" "Does she wanna help?" "You hafta ask her."

"Hi guys, Seto said I might be able to catch you here. Ask me what, Mystic?" Lilliana asked, looking at three guilty faces. "Come on, what'd I do this time?" Marik elbowed me in the side, pointing at Lilliana's locket. "That's a Millennium Item."

"Duh, Marik. I knew that when she first showed it to me, she just won't let me steal it." I shrugged and looked at the ocean, looking for a boat to jump on or commondier. "I wanted to know if you wanted to help us take your uncle out, or if you were to girlish to get your hands bloody."

"I'm not really one to help slaughter relatives, but I'll help in anyway that I can without really getting in trouble." I shrugged looked back at the ocean, finding the perfect means of transportation. I elbowed Mystic and pointed at a small bot with the cargo hatch open, her eyes showing the same idea I had. "You guys be careful, okay? I can't bail you guys out this time, Uncle Maxi Pad won't give me anymore money since I started dating Seto." A dreamy look crossed over her face, and she started compleately ignoring us. I jumped down and darted into the cargo bay, followed by Marik and Mystic. The three of us stayed crouched in the dark, cramped cargo bay until we were well away from shore. Then we took over the main ship, steering the boat towards Duelist Kingdom Island. Mystic cut them loose before we jumped off, leaving them with the threat of death if they mentioned us.

"This is gonna suck if we're caught, it's broad daylight." "Marik, shut up!" I said, peaking through a window. "Damn! It's Croquet!" I jumped back down, landing lightly next to Marik. "Come on, we can make the same pathetic entrance I made last time."

"What if they're guarding that door again, they were guarding it last time." Mystic said, only agitation behind her voice. "It's only been two days, they aren't bound to have forgotten you since then." I thought about it for a minute, then smirked.

"Easy Mystic, we'll just hafta kill 'em." I jumped up into the same tree I'd climbed two days ago, grabbing Mystic's arm and pulling her up while Marik climbed up. Pearing through the window, I noticed the newly placed security. He Mystic, d'you still have that bottle I handed you before we left?"

"This isn't the time for alcohol, Kaido!" "It's not alcohol, it's chloroform." "What the hell is chloroform?" "It's a drug. It knocks people out, and keeps them out for about 12 hours." I pulled a black bandana out of my back pocket, holding my breath while I doused it in chloroform and jumped through the window. Holding the bandana over the guards mouth and nose, he was out within a few seconds. "Come on guys, it's safe for now." I said as the other two piled into the room, taking a peak out the open door. "So... do you have enough of that with you to knock them all out?"

"We'll worry about that when we find more guards, I killed most of them off last time I was here. If Maxi Pad can replace his entire security staff in less than two days, he can't be screening them very well." I said, glancing out into the hall. There was no one there, but I stayed on edge the whole way to where I figured Pegasus would be... A home office of some kind. I snapped my fingers lightly, a few Dark Knights appearing in a circle. "Go! Find out what you can, kill only if you must. And make sure Croquet stays alive, I wanna kill him myself. There's a card in this house somewhere that I'm interested in, the Devil's Judgement card. Find it, and bring it to me in one peice." They sulked off when I quit talking, the permanent evil smirks on their faces broadening. "Come on, we'll find Pegasus while they find me that card."

"You're not after a God Card, Kaido?" Marik asked, taking a look into an open door. "Devil's Judgement is much better, Marik. It compliments Ultimos so much better, and Ultimos is stronger than even a God Card... With or without Devil's Judgement, not even Exodia Necross could beat it." "So... what's this Ultimos thing you keep talking about, some kind of Duel Monster?"

"Better... it's a dragon!" I pulled at the chain around my neck, revealing a necklace like the ones Seto and Mokuba wore. Mine was black, silver and ice-blue though, not red, yellow and black. I clicked it open, revealing a blood-colored dragon with black eyes. It's pupils were silver lightning bolts, and it's exposed fangs dripped of black venom. (A/N: i have a thing for black and silver, can ya tell?) My eyes flashed to match the dragon's, silver pupils and all. Marik took a step away, but Mystic hit me as hard as she could in the back of the head. My eyes shifted to a clouded blue, and I clicked the case closed. Tucking it back into my shirt, I continued walking until I found the room we were looking for. "Now!" Marik kicked the door in, but Pegasus didn't even flinch. "Lemme guess, you saw us coming Pegasus?" He flipped a cell phone closed, a satisfied smirk on his face. Next thing I knew... I felt an extreme pain in the back of my head and I passed out.

_**Some Hours Later; Domino City Prison**_

I woke up laying on a hard granite floor, barely able to see. When I could see straight, I noticed I was in a jail cell with Marik and Mystic... both of whom were still unconscious. I looked for a guard, finding more than enough of them. Mystic sat up and rubbed her head, Marik not far behind. "What the -?"

"You brats get a phone call each, make them quick." He tossed Mystic's cell phone through the bars of the cell, entitling her to the first call. "You guys are gonna regret this when Seto finds out about this, what time is it?" "Two-thirty in the morning, and you don't mean Seto Kaiba... do you?" "Sure do, he's my brother!" "Uh-oh, we're dead! We're all gonna die, just dig a grave for us now!" Mystic speed-dialed her brother's office phone number, holding it away from her ear when he shouted "**WHAT**?!"

"Hey Seto, you'll never guess where I am! Jail!" I heard more shouting, then Seto got quiet. "So... can you come bail us out oniichan? Pweeze... I'll love you for ever!" "Hell... **I'LL** love him forever if he gets us outta here!" "Did you hear Kaido, she'll even love you forever!" I shuddered openly at what had come out of my mouth, but heard Seto say something about being on his way. "YAY! Thank you, Seto!" She handed me the phone next, knowing Marik had a long-distance call to make. I punched out my buddy Yami Yotokai's number, hoping my fellow bandit was awake at this hour. **_Hello?_**

"Yami! You're awake, that's good! I'm in jail, I'm gonna be late getting home." **_Kaido... What the HELL? How does the Great, Uncatchable Hiryuu Bandit get caught?_** "Easy, they knock her out." **_I ain't risking breaking you out, you know that. Call that Kaiba guy next time, he's got the cash to bail you out._** "You asshole, Mystic called Seto and he's going to bail us out. I just figured I'd call and tell you that it would be me coming in at who knows what time and not a theif." **_Oh, well that's different. Okay, I'll be sitting downstairs when you get home._ **"Thanks Yami, see ya in a bit." I hung up and passed the phone to Marik, who slowly dialed his 'tomb' in Egypt. We listened while Ishizu shouted at Marik from the other end of the phone, seeing as she didn't even know he was gone until after he had left and called from a payphone in Domino. Marik hung up and passed the cell back to Mystic, who pocketed it and refused to hand it back to the guards.

"Let them go, some one's paid bail on all three of them." Some one shouted from the front, sounding scared. The guards unlocked the cell door, handing everyone their respective weapons. I glared at the guard who seemed to recognize my face, then saw the guard pale noticably. "Sh-she's the Hi-" was all he got out before he was dead. I had attacked too fast for anyone to see my arm move, then finally drew my sword to reveal the blood sliding off. All the other guards fell down, their own injuries finally starting to bleed.

_**Twenty Minutes Later; Kaiba's Office**_

"I'm not paying you to get arrested, Seiyousa! I'm paying you to kill Pegasus, which you have failed in doing twice already!" Seto paced his office and shouted at me, Mystic and Marik standing outside the door. "How come you keep failing at taking Pegasus out, what will it take to get you to finish him off?"

"I told you when you hired me there were no assurances I'd get him the first shot, or the second for that matter. This isn't the first top security guy I've gone after, you know that from when I was hired by Pegasus to take Gozaburo out. I failed at that because he told me the truth about my parents, the truth about their death's. **HE** was the one holding that gun, not your uncle like I was origionally told." I shouted back, finally getting Kaiba to look at me like I had worse problems than he did. "My parents are burried in the Domino Cemetary, I go there to pray everytime I'm here on buisness. You had your father for 5 years after your mother died, I sat there and watched them kill both of my parents. I sat there with my hands tied behind my back and my eyes taped open, mom right next to me while dad was brutally murdered. Do you know how it feels to watch your parents be murdered when your only two-years-old, Seto Kaiba?" I glared at Kaiba, silent tears on my face. "I watched them die, then barely survived... HIM attacking me. That's why I became a bandit, so I could kill the bastard who killed my parents..."

(Narritive P.O.V.)

Kaido fell silent, the name she'd shouted ringing in the silence. Standing just outside the door, Mystic and Marik both muttered a quiet: "Oh my god!"

_**TBC...**_

**_

* * *

_**

hehehehehe i bet you guys thought i was gonna tell you who it was, didn't you? if you can guess, then good for you. if you can't, then that's why it's suspense. for now, just read the reviewer responses and drop one yourself.

**Mystic Kaiba:** i was gonna put him in briefs, but you know how that works... sorry about that, it sounded like a cool idea at the time. sorry to make you sound like mutt-boy, i was half asleep at the time.

**VeryShortMidget:** don't get used to kaido's soft side, last chapter and this chapter are the only places it shows up for a while. wow... someone likes it, what a shocker. i didn't expect anyone to really read this until it was over and done with, but y'all have proven me wrong. oh yeah... UPDATE THROUGH IT ALL!


	5. Wounds That Never Heal

Author Note: sorry i took so long to update, for the two people actually reading Yami Shiro Inazuma. i just got caught up in Senselessness and Shadows of the Night, which is posted on FF. Net under my cousins pen name Akiryu Kitsune. So yeah, sorry this took so long to write and post!

Reviewer Responses!  
**VeryShortMidget:** thats okay, i do it all the time! yes, it has a plot! and a damn good one at that! sorry, proud authoress moment there...

**Mystic Kaiba:** ouais, load's of fun! **NOT**! it's okay, i deserved to be smacked since you know what happens to me if i let that happen too often. question though: should i putTHE SCENE in here or not? they seem interested, but that's what suspense is all about:evil laugh: (Aleik: oookay... :smacks Kaido:)

* * *

_**Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning by Khitoutsu Hikutsa  
**__**Chapter Five: Wounds That Never Heal**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER...**_

I kept my attention focused on Kaiba's ranting, effectively keeping my thoughts away from what I'd heard from downstairs in Mystic's room. Raikuru had vanished from my mind, so I couldn't hear what she was saying to Bakura.

"Have I made myself clear, Seiyousa?" Kaiba said, the tone of his voice making me flinch. I raised my eyes to meet his, the icy glare of his eyes reminding me of better times. I continued to glare while Lilliana stood off to the side, having just got there and was confused by the whole scenario. "Well Seiyousa, have I made myself perfectly clear?" I'd had it with Kaiba's attitude. Drawing my blade and shoving him against a wall, I pressed the sharp edge of the blade against his throat and dropped my voice to nothing more than a whisper so only Kaiba could hear.

"No one threatens the Hiryuu Bandit, Seto Kaiba, not even you. Now YOU listen to ME, boy. You'll get Pegasus' name in the obituaries, but if you keep threatening me and bossing me around I'll be getting a paycheck from him after all. Now... Have I made myself clear to you, Kaiba?" The fear in his eyes was enough of an answer for me, and the blood running around my blade only making it better. I stepped away enough to see my black and silver eyes reflected in my bloody sword, but the blood didn't stay there long. I licked it away and sheathed the blade, still close enough to Kaiba to smell the alcohol on his breath. "You know Kaiba, there was a time when I considered you a friend. It wasn't that long ago, either, only about three years... It seems like an eternity ago, looking back on it now."

_Yeah, that night seems so far away now. Almost like it didn't happen. If only you knew what it still meant to me, what **HE** still means to me._ I thought while walking out of his office, my eyes changing slowly back to their normal icy blue. I calmed down as I walked, my mind lost in another time...

_**FLASHBACK; THREE YEARS EARLIER**_

"Hey Kaido, I'll race you through the door!" Seto said, flashing me a smile and taking a running stance. I copied his stance and took off, quickly out-distancing Seto and beating him through the door. Bent over laughing, I didn't know he snuck up behind me until he tackled me and I hit the ground. "Damn it, beaten in a race by a girl. And here I thought I'd win."

"Well you didn't, know will you let me up? We've got homework to do, you know." He didn't let me up, but that didn't surprise me. Kaiba got up enough to flip me on my back, his lips meeting mine before I could protest. Lost in his kiss, I snapped back to reality when some one giggled from the door. Throwing Seto off and grabbing my sword, I stopped myself from decapitating Mokuba and pissing Seto off. "How long have you been standing there, Mokuba?"

"Long enough to see you two shoving your tounges down each others throats, and Seto's hand trying to go down your- Oh crap!" Mokuba started running, closely persued by Seto with an agry glare on his face. Faintly, from a room upstairs I heard:

"I SWEAR, IF YOU SAY ONE WORD, YOUR LITTLE ASS'LL BE BLACK AND BLUE FOR A MONTH!"

A FEW MONTHS LATER

"Seto, don't you have a company to run?" I asked, holding Seto's wrists to keep his hands off me.

"Yeah, so what? Those boneheads can do their jobs for a couple hours by themselves, they don't need me breathing down their necks." He pulled his hands free and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a deep kiss and running his hands up my sides. The bottom of my shirt went with them, making me giggle quietly because his hands were cold. "What's so funny, koishii?"

"You're hands feel like ice, amoureux."

"Hey Seto, the copier bro- EWWW!" The door opened quickly, revealing Mokuba with a grossed out look on his face. I pulled my shirt down and stepped away from Seto, feeling my face burn at being caught by Mokuba for the second time that day. "So like I was saying, the copier broke again and someone was copying something with expletives and crudely drawn body parts on it." Mokuba held up a sheet of paper he held in his hands, revealing a crudely drawn comic and alot of expletives in various languages. I recognized the French and English ones, but the rest were a mystery to me.

"Alright Mokuba, I'm comming. Go make sure no one else gets ahold of that, okay?" Mokuba nodded and left, Seto grabbing ahold of me as soon as his brother was gone. "This office after Mokuba goes to bed, Kaido. I've got a bottle of tequilla and shot glass in my desk drawer that's just begging for a game of poker, and that sounds like a good time to me. No interruptions... no Mokuba. Just you, me and that bottle, understood?" I nodded and pulled away from him, remembering my job and escaping to do it before I forgot... AGAIN!

THAT NIGHT(romance novel scene, narrative)

"Too bad, Seto, I got a Royal Flush. So lose the briefs, and I WIN!" Kaido layed her hand on the floor, revealing the Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10 of Hearts. Seto grumbled in Japanese and took his briefs off, annoyed that she was still dressed for the most part. "Oh come on, be nice about it. After all, Seto, this was your idea."

"I know, but this isn't what I had in mind when I said that. So why don't you quit leaving stuff to the imagination, koi?" Kaido thought about it for a minute, then smirked and dove at Seto.

"I dunno, Seto, but why don't you strip me?" Seto's eyes lit up as he forced Kaido onto her back, stripping the bandit quickly and looking her over. She smirked at him as her hands wandered down to his manhood, gripping tightly as her left hand pulled her face toward hers you. "You're a sore loser, Seto Kaiba. And just so you know, I don't take well to making love on a 15 year-old CEO's office floor."

"Is a chair any better, koishii?" Kaido shrugged as best she could from the floor, being swept up by Seto and sat in his chair. He kissed her deeply and slid inside her, setting a quick pace and muffling her moans with kisses. They fell asleep in that chair a while later, still nude and clinging to each other lightly.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Kaido, are you okay?" I heard Marik say from the doorway of the Kaiba mansion, turning my eyes back and looking him over. He really thought that I didn't know what he was doing with Mystic, and that he could pass it off as nothing. He started walking toward me, getting close enough for me to knock down. I held my sword over his heart, ready to kill him if he even tried to move. "Kaido, don't do this! C'mon koishii, I didn't do anything wrong! Kaiba's in there, getting drunk and yelling at Lilliana."

"You really think I didn't hear you two, don't you? Well I got news for you, bucko, I heard it all! And just so you know, 'koishii' means 'beloved' in Japanese. You really shouldn't use words you don't know how to translate, because they could mean something you don't want them to." I started to thrust my sword at him, stopped by the power of Mystic's Millennium Armlet. Casting my eyes toward the door again, I saw her standing there horrified at the scene. "Hm, I can kill you too while I'm in a murderous mood. Then I get my check from Pegasus, and I can kill his stupid ass while I'm at it! I'm a genious when I don't think about anything!"

"Kaido, think about what you're doing! You don't want to kill Marik, you're just mad at Seto and aren't thinking straight."

"Oh I'm thinking straight, Mystic, that's why I want to kill the two of you."

"But- Kaido?"

"He cheats on me with my best, and practically only, friend, and you think I'm going to let you both live? HA! You and Seto are definately related, you know that? I wouldn't of needed that blood test to tell that, you two act so much alike." I shethed my blade and got up, walking away from the two and going home. It was already 6: 00, so I just took a quick shower and changed clothes before grabbing my keys and back pack. I was only staying in Domino until school was out, then I had a plane to catch to Louisiana. I headed outside and started my Harley, driving to Domino High and preparing to face my last day of Japanese school for a while.

_**STUDY HALL; 2:40 PM**_

"Hey Kai- Satoshin, can I talk to you for a minute?" I didn't even look up at Mystic as she approached, but the Millennium Blade glowed from under my jeans. The light showed slightly around my ankle, letting Mystic know that I was armed and wouldn't hesitate to attack. I continued reading my book, the French words easy on my eyes. "Kaido, you aren't really leaving just because I slept with Marik, are you?"

"Oui."

"That's no reason to leave, and don't you have a contract with my brother?"

"Non, I don't sign anything from any of my employers. Even if I did, he can't stop me from leaving Domino before I finish my job. Kaiba isn't God, kid, he doesn't control me." The bell rang after I finished my sentance, so I shoved my book into my back pack and got up. Smirking evilly at Mystic, I thought of something ominous to say. "You'd better watch your back, Mystic. If I do decide to come back, I probably won't be in a very good mood with any of the Kaiba's. And you know what Kaido Seiyousa does when she's mad... unless you're really that dumb."

_**NARRATIVE**_

Yugi looked in shock at the two, ignoring Joey's question in favor of talking to Yami.

**Yami, did you hear that! _No Yugi, what was I supposed to of heard? _Satoshin just called herself 'Kaido Seiyousa'... and that's the Hiryuu Bandit's real name! Yami, you don't think... _Millennium Items can't just be handed over and suddenly work for other people, they must be won. You just stay away from her for a while, Yugi, I'm going to talk to an old friend._**

They shut their links down and Yami left his hikari's mind, going to the Shadow Realm to look for Bakura and Raikuru.

_**SHADOW REALM, RAIKURU P.O.V.**_

"What do you want this time, Pharoah Jackass?" I asked, my voice dripping venom. Pharoah Atem glared at me, leaning against a tomb stone and looking at me and Bakura.

"Your hikari, her name isn't really Satoshin Eirukou... is it, Raikuru?" I blinked in confusion, wondering how the hell Kaido blew her own cover.

"So little Kaido's lying to finish her job, what's it to you? Last I checked, you and Pegasus weren't on friendly terms. So if Kaido actually kills him, that's good for all of us. The little hikari gets her check from Kaiba, Lilliana takes control of Industrial Illusions, and then Kaido can kill Seto Kaiba and we've got it made! Two friends, both running major companies, and a lover who presents a good place to hide. Does the story sound familiar, Atem?" I scanned his face for some form of recognition, but didn't find one and smirked. "It's **OUR** story, Pharoah. Just 5000 years in our future. We had something once Atem, but you ruined any chance of you ever keeping me when Bakura showed me what real love was."

"Raikuru, you know what you had with **THAT** -" He pointed to Bakura, who glared angrily. "Wasn't love, it was just sex. What we had **WAS** love, you just didn't see it."

"At least he stuck around after wards, you never did!"

"I thought you'd want to rest."

"Bakura told me he loved me, that's more than you ever did unless you were drunk."

"I thought you knew. Raikuru, I loved you more than anything in the world. I still do, you just wouldn't listen long enough to hear me say it." I rolled my eyes and walked away from the two men, ready to find Kaido and go where ever she was trying to take me this time.

_**ON THE PLANE; KAIDO P.O.V.**_

I sat with my feet stretched out, reading my book again while the guy next to me babbled on and on with the guy next to him. Ironically enough, they were talking about me. Glad to be out of Domino, I fell asleep reading and woke up in Louisiana to the same chatter box poking me and saying we were there. Fighting the urge to kill him, I looked around for a familiar face and found the fisrt friend I ever had.

"Marie, is that you?" I asked, laughing when she turned to face me and pulled me into a tight hug. For someone who hadn't seen me in three years, she sure did remember me well enough. "Marie... I can't breathe."

"S'rry Kaido, it's jes' been so long! Come on, you gotta see Kojiro! He hasn't shut up since we got you phone call, you know." Marie said, her words all running into each other as she dragged me along. I just went along with it, knowing I'd get a pot of gumbo shoved in front of me when we got back to her house. My stomach fell as I pieced together what she said to me, though.

_Kojiro... NO! I can't face him, not after I abandonned him here like that._

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

Author Note: YAY! AN UPDATE! Kaido has a dirty little secret, and his name is Kojiro. Mystic and Marik were getting it on, those are the noises Kaido heard in the beginning of the chapter. see ya next update! hopefully it won't take so long this time... There are a few French and Japanese terms in here, so I'll be nice and translate.

Koishii/ Beloved(Japanese)  
Amoureux/ Lover(French)  
Oui/ Yes(French)  
Non/ No(French)


	6. Facing The Concequences

_**Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning by Khitoutsu Hikutsa  
**__**Chapter Six: Facing The Concequences**_

NARRITIVE P.O.V.

"Hey Yug, why do I get the feelin' there's somethin' you aren't tellin' us?" Joey asked his friend, who paled and looked at his report. Yami had told him not to tell anyone what he'd learned, that the new kid at school was really the murderous Hiryuu Bandit. So Yugi was doing his best to stay quiet, and it was working so far. "I wonder where Satoshin went, she was kinda cute."

"That's what I wanna know, and since you dorks don't know where she is I'm not wasting anymore time talking to you. Mystic, you come with me though." Seto Kaiba said while walking away, his nervous sister following him. The sleeves of her uniform covered the still-glowing Millennium Armlet, but it couldn't hide the hurt she felt. Marik had left Domino without so much as a good-bye, leaving Mystic heart broken and angry at the same time. "What happened between you and that Egyptian that pissed Kaido off so bad, and don't say nothing! I know that kid better than you do, and she's the most loyal friend anyone could ever want. Until you do something she doesn't like, then she's your worst enemy."

"Well, we... He took my virginity, then left like it meant nothing to him! I hope he stays in Egypt, because if he comes back I'm gonna kill him!" Mystic muttered before walking away, not in the mood for her brothers attitude. Kaiba just glared and started walking to class, shoving Serenity Wheeler out of the way in the process.

"You know what, that Kaiba guy's a genuine asshole sometimes. No offense, Mystic, since he's your brother and all." Serenity said, glaring in the direction Kaiba had gone. Everyone agreed with Serenity before the bell rang, Yugi hanging back to talk to Mystic.

"Listen Yugi, I know you overheard what Satoshin said to me yesterday. Kaido took a trip who-knows-where, so you'll have to talk to her when she gets back. Yes, everythings fine. And no, I don't wanna talk about it." Mystic said before walking away from Yugi, who just sighed and started talking to Yami.

**Hey Yami, why do I get the feeling Mystic's hiding something? _I don't know, Yugi. Probably the same reason Joey thinks you're hiding something: because she is and something told her not to say anything about it._ Maybe she has a yami, too, and that's why she won't tell anybody anything. _Aibou, she has to have a Millennium Item to have a yami. Kaiba is a jerk sometimes, maybe he won't let her say anything._**

_**NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA; KAIDO P.O.V.**_

"Kojiro, dis is you mère. Kaido, dis is de child you lef' here." I didn't mention that I already knew who he was, his eyes were too familiar for him to be anyone else. He reminded me of his father, who I'd walked away from in Domino, Japan no more than three years ago. The dark-haired todler smiled at me, so I knelt down and held my arms out for a hug. He rushed into them crying, making tears come to my own eyes. Marie just stood there, watching me cry with my fils. "Come on Kaido, we can continue dis conversation back at my house. I got gumbo."

"Why so quickly, Marie?" I asked, then looked up and saw HIM comming down the street. Scooping Kojiro up, I followed Marie praying that he hadn't seen me. For once, Lady Luck was on my side. The Cajun hadn't seen us, and Kojiro hadn't seen him. Marie started to tell me all about Kojiro's life, starting from the day I'd left the States and gone to my next job and ending with the second I'd been introduced to him.

"By de way, I believe you remember Alek from you last visit?" I looked up and was instantly met with a pair of baby blue eyes, nearly fainting at how much Alek had changed. She was tall for her 14 years, her long blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. The Cajun wore glasses now, but that didn't stop her from being attractive. Hell, this kid was what I'd wanted in a man all my teenage life... only in a female body. I started thinking about the last time I was here, not caring who said what about it.

_**FLASHBACK; THREE YEARS PREVIOUS**_

(A/ N: Oooo... it's a shoujo-ai scene! if you don't dig that stuff, then keep scrolling down until you come across the "END FLASHBACK" thingamaboober. anyone else, please note: this is not a yuri scene, so there's no hentai. even if there was, it would be romance novel sex.)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Alek scream from her room, so I ran down the hall and into to girl's room.

"What!" Alek was breathing heavily, meaning she'd had another nightmare. I laughed quietly and closed the door, sitting next to the 11 year-old and wrapping my arms around her. She was shaking as she leaned into my side, calming down slightly as I hummed a quiet song to get her to fall asleep. She didn't fall asleep, but I got an interesting form of a thank-you. "Are you feeling any better, petite?"

"Oui, merci Kaido." The young Cajun brushed her lips over mine, carefully avoiding my stomach as she leaned into me more. I pressed back, her back hitting the matress as we kissed lightly. Avoiding my stomach so as not to injure my unborn child, I lowered down on top of her and deepened our kiss slowly. Alek moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck, keeping me close as I pulled away to give her a chance to breathe. I rolled over on my back and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her again lightly as she fell asleep.

"Good night, kiddo, sleep tight." I whispered before falling asleep, glad that this kid had strange as hell nightmares every night.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah, I remember Alek. It's nice to see you again, kiddo. So, you still having those nightmares?"

"Ouais, dey never stopped. Dey got worse and worse, and now it's gotten so bad dat I see de picture ev'rytime I blink or close my eyes." I blinked and looked at Marie, who was looking at her daughter in confusion. "But I got used to it, and now it don' bodder me any more. So how have you been in you... profession, mon ami?"

"Good, I guess. Seto Kaiba hired me to take Maximillion Pegasus down, so I've been pretty busy. Between Pegasus' security and Kaiba's constant bitching, I'm surprised that I haven't died of exaustion yet. Marik and Mystic are the only people that make any of this bearable, and because Marik cheated on me with Mystic... I'm here now, talking to the only real friends I ever had."

"Da's not true, cher, dey still you friends. The guy... Marik, if I'm really dat good... left Japan widin de hour after dat happened, widout so much as a good-bye to de girl. Mystic, I dink you said her name was?" I just stared. I knew Alek was mildly psychic, but I didn't know she was this good. So, do you still dink dey ain't you amis anymore?"

"Alek, why don' you go play outside for a while? I'm sure Kaido's tired, and would like a nap?" My eyes moved from Alek to Marie, who mouthed: 'There's a phone upstairs, so you can call and verify her story.' I nodded and headed upstairs, knowing where I was going and where everything was. Praying that no one picked up, I called Marik's tomb and left a message. Now came the tricky part: leaving a message on the answering machine at the Kaiba Mansion while all their servants were awake. Checking my watch, I realized that everyone in Domino would be asleep by now... except for Seto Kaiba. Cursing quietly, I dialed Mystic's cell phone and left a message there.

"Hey Mystic, it's Kaido. I've had a chance to think about what I said, and I'm sorry mon ami. I'm staying in New Orleans for a week tops, so could you do me a favor and tell anyone who asks that Satoshin had a family emergency and had to leave the country? _Au revoir, et je t'aime mon cher_.

**_After School - Mystic's P. O. V._**

The final bell rang, and I gathered up my books, lingering in the halls long enough to be sure Seto had left with out me. He wasn't exactly on the top of my list of people to spend time with, and I started avoiding him whenever possible. As I walked home, I passed by the house Kaido Seiyousa had used while in Domino, and let out a sigh. I had tried to call Marik after I left school, but all I got was a pathetic excuse and hung up on. I walked on in silence, mourning the friendship I had thrown away in a moment of weak judgment. I finally made it home and snuck into the mansion, going straight to my room and logging into my personal diary.

_**I watched in horror as Kaido tried to kill Marik, if I had come a second later, he'd be as dead as I feel inside now. I used the Armlet to stop her, but I'm not so sure it'll save me. I gave up my virginity to Marik last night, and it proved to be a huge mistake. Not only does Kaido, my best and ONLY friend, want to kill me now, but Marik won't even speak to me. He took the only piece of myself I had any respect left for, and is probably laughing about it even now. To make things worse, Seto's drinking has worsened, and Lilliana and I are taking the raw end of it. Seto and I now fight brutally every time we're in the same room together, and I haven't even seen Mokuba lately. I had once been a quiet, almost happy person... but now, I wish I were dead.**_

After I had finished, I walked out of my room and went downstairs to settle in for a night of boring TV, when Mokuba and Lilliana walked in. They both sat down and none of us said a word until Seto came home from the office, in a bad mood as always. I watched him pour himself a drink and sit down. Mokuba looked at me and whispered "why is he drinking so much lately?" I whispered back to him "I don't know, but it's starting to worry me." Seto glared at us "What are you two whispering about?" Mokuba ran to his room, tears filling his eyes. I looked over at Seto, " What's wrong with you lately? You've never drank like this before..." Lilliana sat next to Seto, "I wish you'd stop Love... You're just not yourself anymore..." Seto looked at the drink in his hand, downed it, poured another and looked at the two of us, "Why don't you both mind your own damn business for once?" I sighed and looked into his eyes, "Because we care about you kakei... " "She's right Koishii" Lilliana piped in. Seto stared at the TV, not really seeing anything that was on it, then looked to me, saying the last thing I'd ever want to hear at that moment "Why don't you go bother Ishtar for awhile?" At that, I stood up and ran upstairs, slamming my door and crying myself to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

Translations:

Aibou - Partner(Japanese)  
Kakei - Elder Brother(Japanese)  
Koishii - Beloved(Japanese)  
Petite - Little One(French)  
Merci - Thank-you(French)  
Ouais - Yeah(French)  
Mon ami - My Friend(French)  
Mon cher - My dear(French)  
Amis - Friends(French)  
_Mère  
__Fils  
__Au revoir, et je t'aime mon cher_.

Author Note: Oooo... there's some without translations! I'll do that to you sometimes, and won't tell you what language it's in. So no using translators to ruin the suspense! they're translated eventually, or begin to make sense based on other chapters.

**Reviewer Resonses:**

**Mystic Kaiba:** i believe we've spoken, _amoureux_, non? see ya later, buddy! and thanks for the P.O.V. thing, I hope I got the translations right! you gave me the one for kakei, but it's been awhile since I saw 'koishii' in an IM or email.


	7. Kaido's OTHER Dirty Little Secret

_**Yami Shiro Inazuma: Dark White Lightning by Khitoutsu Hikutsa  
**__**Chapter Seven: Kaido's OTHER Dirty Little Secret  
**_(KAIDO P.O.V.)

_'Au revoir, et je t'aime mon cher.'_ My words of the night before rang through my mind, actually making me glad that Mystic didn't understand them. _I'm sorry, Mystic, but I'll never find the ability to translate that for you._

"You okay, _cher_?" I looked over at Alek, who looked like she'd had just as restless of a night as I had.

"Oui Alek, j'ai ok." Alek frowned at me, meaning she knew I wasn't okay. "No, I'm not okay. Between HIM showing up, my conflicting feelings, and Seto not knowing about Kojiro... I'm literally going insane!"

"Listen _chere_, I doan' know whut you going drough, but I dink I understand." Alek gave me a hug before Marie came in, pale and nervous. "Whut's wrong, mama?"

"Kaido, you have a visitor. It appears dat he saw us after all." I paled. Cursing quietly, I walked down the hall and saw the last person I wanted to see in the condition I was in.

"What do **YOU** want?" I asked, my voice dripping venom as my sword appeared from nowhere on my side. His eyes flicked between my eyes and my blade, a smirk crossing his face. Before I could even grab at my sword he had me pinned to the wall, my hands above my head as I growled evilly at him. He laughed a kind of sick laugh... the kind of laugh rapists use while they're doing the actual raping. "Stop that you sorry son of a -- " He slugged me, as hard as he could without actually killing me.

"Pretty little girls like you shouldn't use language like that." His voice was soft, almost like he wasn't talking at all. I knew this voice all too well, he thought that he still had control. "I'm not here for you, I'm here for Kojiro. But we haven't spoken in so long, you and I. I'm sure there's so much to catch up on, right _amoureux_?"

"Let me go, Sakaki, or I'll give you something to talk about!" He slugged me again, licking the small trickle of blood that ran from my mouth away. I fought the urge to throw up, but couldn't help but cringe. I braced myself, feeling his fist connect with my jaw for a third time. Dizzy, but nowhere near hurt that bad, I narrowed my eyes and slamed my foot down on his. He let go and raised his fist against me, but I held my unsheathed sword to his throat while my black and silver eyes reflected from his. "Go back to where ever it is you came from, or this blade kills you next time." I watched him leave, then noticed Alek in the doorway. "I'm going back to Domino, something isn't right."

"Then I'm going, too." Alek's accent had faded slightly, but I knew she was forcing it away.

"I'm leaving in 15 minutes, with or without you. So be ready, or be left." I said before darting up he stairs, packing what few things I had and looking at my deck. I'd modified it last night, and for the first time... Ultimos was ready to battle.

**DOMINO CITY, JAPAN; MYSTIC P.O.V.**

I sighed as I saw Yugi walking up to me. I'd been avoiding him as much as possible, but he managed to track me down anyway. I was still upset about Marik leaving and Seto's apparent alcohol addiction, and wasn't really in the mood for a confrontation.

"Hey Mystic, I've been looking for you."

"Yes, I know that Yugi... what do you want?"

"Well, first I want to know why you won't talk to me."

"Damn... look Yug, I've recently done something that I really regret, and I don't want to talk about it... ok?"

"Alright, but you know if you wanna talk to someone..."

"Nope, next question." Yugi sighed.

"Mystic.. is what the press says true? are you.. I mean did you join Kaido Seiyousa?"

"Listen Yugi, Kaido and I were friends, we did a few things together, but no, I haven't killed anyone." I was avoiding his question, and was doing a good job of it too I thought. I wasn't lying, I hadn't killed anyone yet, though I still planned on trying if I got the chance. I could tell he wanted to say more, so I just stood there looking down at him. "Myst.. where is she?" I blinked, then remembered what Kaido'd said on my phone and smirked.

"Satoshin had an emergency, and had to leave the country for a couple of weeks."

"Mystic You Kno-"

"I don't know, and I'm not really in a good mood, so if you wil excuse me." I cut him off, then turned to leave. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away, but I didn't turn around.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

After school, I decided to take a walk. I was still angry with Marik, but more so at myself for allowing it to happen. I took my Harley and went down to the pier to walk around the water, and that's when I saw him. Marik himself was standing on the pier, looking out at the water. He hadn't seen me yet, and I used this to my advantage. Sneaking up behind him, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me, punching him square in the jaw at the same time. Marik hit the ground, and I was quick in pinning him down. "I'm going to KILL you for what you did to me!" "Mystic.. calm do-" I cut him off with a blow to the side of his head, then using my knees to hold him arms down as I mercilessly beat him. I probably would have succeeded in my attempt to kill him, if Kaido hadn't shown up just then with a teenage girl in tow.

**KAIDO P.O.V.**

"Mystic, don't!" Now it was my turn to stop someone from killing Marik, but I did so manually. I grabbed Mystic's wrist, stopping her from punching Marik again. I'll admit I was still pissed at them, but he didn't need to die and Mystic didn't need to kill him. I hoped she'd forgot to check her messages... of course, no such luck.

She looked up at me, finally calming down some when she said: "What the hell'd you say on my phone?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**

Author Note: Kaido's in touble... see ya next time, _mes amis_!

_cher_/ _chere_ dear  
_amoureux_ lover/ sweetheart (lit: in love


End file.
